


I hate being a female

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Series: Rose and her adventures on set! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cramps, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Rose is having stomach cramps but thier timing is either really good or really bad.





	I hate being a female

Rose walked out of her trailer and headed to set. She was having horrible cramps but they seemed to be gone for now. Everyone moved into positions. In this scene Jazmine gets stabbed by the monster their hunting. Rose stood in her spot while Jared and Jensen were tied to a post."let them go!" The creature laughed and pulled the knife quickly stabbing her. "Ahh!" Rose hit the ground and doubled over. A cramp that was really bad hit at just the right moment. Jensen and Jared couldn't tell if it was real or fake. they quickly untied the knots. Rose attempted to get to her next position, which was to lay on her side and lay still, but she instead curled in a ball on the floor as she silently cried. She was thankful no one was paying attention to her as the boys continued to act out the rest of the scene. She hadn't even realized that they had stopped filming and Jensen was gently shaking her. "Rose, sweetie can you hear me?" She looked up to see Jared, Jensen, and Misha's terrified looks. "You okay?" "Yeah." "What's wrong?" She could feel her face turning red. Misha caught on and smiled gently at her. "Hey it's okay there is nothing to be ashamed of!" "What? I'm confused?" Jensen was next to catch on but Jared was completely confused. "Let's just say I hate being a female." Jared was next to turn red. Everyone laughed and all four curled up and laid together on the bed watching bloopers of supernatural.


End file.
